Identity
by Fosters Fan 22
Summary: The Titans are shocked to find that THEY are commiting crimes
1. Bank Robberies

An alarm rang. Footsteps. A rumble of a chainsaw. A clink. Then like a shadow of the night he drifted away.

"Titans!" Robin shouted. "Another bank has been robbed"

"Aw man!" groaned Cyborg, "That's the fifth this week!"

"Who is it?" asked Raven

"I'll check" said Cyborg, "No one we know, just some guy in a cape"

"That isn't helping" said Robin firmly.

But as soon as Robin had finished that sentence, the communicator buzzed.

"It is trouble, yes?" asked Starfire

"I'm afraid so, Star" said Robin, "Titans Go!"

Soon the Titans were on the trail.

"Robin, I've got a lock" Beastboy shouted through the communicator.

"Good!" Robin grinned, "Follow it! We'll be there Beastboy!"

"Robin, bad news, there are four more, and grouping!"

But the Titans were not ready for the shock they would get. As the five dots grouped, the Titans were homing in on them.

"We're here, Titans" shouted Robin getting off the R-Cycle.

The five Titans approached the dots, Cyborg shone a light on them.

The Titans gasped.

"No!" whispered Raven

"It can't be" Robin said, shocked.

"It's us!" shouted Beastboy.


	2. The AntiTitans

"Dude!" yelled Beastboy, "It's us!"

"No it is not!" said Starfire coldly, "It's our inner demons"

"Nice guess, my dear" said a voice echoing through the buildings.

A figure stood on top of a building.

"Slade…" said Robin angrily.

"In the flesh." He laughed.

"You won't be laughing for long, Titans…"

"Robin, stop!" he whispered soft but sinister, "I have someone for you to meet! Yourselves!"

The five bank robbers advanced. The five heroes advanced.

"Meet my, heh, heh, AntiTitans, all with your powers, but not your weaknesses, created from DNA, born with a thirst to replace you! You see, I've been watching you, I hacked into your Tower and watched you, added everything you don't have, amplified their powers more then you could, they can do anything you can and more!"

"Titans Go!" shouted Robin

"Give them a taster" ordered Slade.

"Titans Go!" shouted Anti-Robin.

"Beastboy!" Robin ordered, "Take Anti Cyborg! Starfire and Raven, take your Doubles, Cyborg, you have Beastboy. I'll take…me!

The Titans looked at one another. And went to attack.

"Asarath, Metrion, Zinthos……uh…!" Raven was hit by a starbolt.

"Raven!" Star shouted in desperation, "You will never get away with that!"

"Oh really, I'm right here!" said a sinister voice. Starfire looked up and then she knew she was in trouble. Anti Raven loomed up.

"Asarath Metrion Zinthos!" Anti Raven yelled. Suddenly Starfire was in pain. She was hit with a building.

"Resistance is a waste of time" muttered Slade. "I have made them more powerful that you ever could!"

"What!" choked Starfire and Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy and Robin.

"Yes!" smiled Anti-Robin, "And we're destroying you all ready."


	3. Raven knows All

"It's been a week" Robin stated. "And no Anti-Titan activities"

Raven was meditating when Robin came in. She opened one eye. "If we know Slade, It'll be anytime we least……"

She stopped in mid sentence...someone was coming. Footsteps, the door swung open.

"Booyah!" shouted Cyborg, "Look what we found."

"A Gamestation XL Ultimate Console!" interrupted Beastboy.

"Come On, BB!" Cyborg yelled, "Plug it in!"

"_Wait a minute"_ thought Raven. "You said you _found_ this?" she questioned.

"Yeah" answered Beastboy "So?" He reached for the socket. Raven suddenly saw something. It was a vision of someone laughing. Slade. "DON'T PLUG THAT IN!" she bellowed and she covered the TV with black energy.

"Hey!" scorned Beastboy, "what'd you do that for, Rae! Attention? To play your fave game?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "No, it's the Anti-Titan...

But Beastboy had plugged the console in the socket before she could finish the sentence.

A voice every body knew echoed from the TV.

"Good Afternoon Titans" whispered Slade smirking. "I hope you enjoy the game I set up. It's really fun!"

**BOOM!**

A chunk of wall flew of and five figures strolled in.

"Crud!" shouted Beastboy, and all the Titans agreed


	4. Battle most foul

Slade let out a cold laugh.

"Titans!" shouted Robin, "Go!"

"Titans!" shouted Anti-Robin, "Go!"

The enemies faced each other.

The battle was on!

Beastboy transformed into a hippo, and Raven provided the force by combining two chairs together and pulled Beastboy into them. Beastboy was flung into Anti-Raven. But Anti-Raven shrouded Beastboy in Black Energy. "You're not funny!" Anti-Raven shouted. "Dude!" shouted Beastboy, pointing to Raven, "She says that!" Raven rolled her eyes. "She's me, Beastboy, Slade made the AntiTitans out of our DNA!" she said sarcastically. "Hey, Beastbrat!" taunted Anti-Cyborg, "your girlfriend's right!" Beastboy and Raven exchanged looks. "Dude! She is not my girlfriend!" The AntiTitans laughed. "Enough!" bellowed Raven, "Robin can we actually fight them now!" No answer. "Robin!" shouted Starfire coming over to see his body, sprawled out on the floor.

Slade laughed again. "Titans!" he said, "you have done well." The Titans were in silence. Robin was unconscious, lying still on the floor of the main room of the Titans Tower. Slade spoke again, "Oh yes, heh, heh. Bring me Robin!


End file.
